


Monsters Inside Us

by Bookworm14, Hk56217



Series: Next Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm14/pseuds/Bookworm14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knew Lily was there. He knew of her birth, he knew where she was. She was out of his reach. The US army, more like General Ross, had decided Bruce wasn't fit to take care of a child. So she was given to her grandfather, the general, to look after. As sad as Bruce was, he thought she was safe and sound, happily living with her mother and grandfather.</p><p>Yeah, no. Lily was kept in the same desert prison that once held her father. Tested on daily and labeled a monster, she was shunned by her loving gramps. Betty was fine, no worried. Betty thought her daughter was living it up in Avengers tower.</p><p>Yeah, no. When Bruce called Betty and asked if he could visit his daughter, they both become concerned, rounding on the general who refuses to give up his experiment. Will Lily get out on her own?</p><p>Yeah, no. It takes a little thing called family to escape. But how? With Bruce and Betty miles away from their daughter, will their family ever be whole?</p><p>Written by Hk56217</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Bruce Banner P.O.V.  
I looked at the phone, dialing to the last number then ending the call before I even started it. Just as I did it again, Carolyn, Steve's daughter, jumped up beside me on the lab table. She was thirteen.  
"Who are you calling?" She asked. I sighed.  
"I can't seem to even start the call," I said sadly. Carolyn took the phone from my hands. "What's the last number?" She asked, flicking through my sent calls list.  
"Seven," I mumbled. She dialed in some numbers then waited as the phone rung. "Hello?" I heard a voice say as the girl pressed to my ear and ran off. I stared after her. "Hello?" Said the voice again.  
"Hi, Betty," I said awkwardly.  
"Bruce?!" She exclaimed, "oh, I've been meaning to call you! How's Lily?" I frowned.  
"Uh, I called to ask you that," I said, "you have her, right? That's what your father said when he took her. He was giving her to you."  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Betty, "Dad said she was happy in Avengers tower, with you."  
"No, he took her from me," I said, my frown deepening.  
"You don't have her?" Betty sighed, "where is she then?"  
"I don't- crap," I said, "I'm gonna find her Betty, don't worry. I got to go." I hung up, wringing my hands. Steve stood in front of me.  
"What was that about?" He asked. Lily Banner P.O.V.  
I swung my feet off the edge of the bed, my brown hair falling in my face. Back and forth, back and forth. I stared at a metal sink in a small side room. Back and forth, back and forth. The door opened. I leaped up and sprinted to the small room, ducking behind a shower curtain.  
"It's me, Lily," sighed General Ross.  
"All the more reason to hide," I called back, "you'll have your men come out and test on me. Haven't you done enough yet? Why not just kill me?" I stepped from behind the curtain.  
"You're my granddaughter," he said, "I could never kill you." I snorted.  
"'Cuz cutting off chunks of my skin, or drilling into my spine, or drowning me, or shocking me, or stabbing me," I glared darkly, "that's so much better, eh?" He stared me down, and I stared right back.  
"You're a monster," he growled.  
"I didn't chose to be," I growled back, a roar rising up in my throat. I could feel my heart rate rising. I closed my eyes and stumbled backwards, back through the curtain. I peeked one eye at a mirror to see my skin turning green. Ross had left the room. Gas seeped through the vents.  
When I woke up again, I was back in the room. I swung my feet off the edge of the bed, my brown hair falling in my face. I stared at a metal sink in a small side room.  
Back and forth, back and forth. My whole life wasting away. Back and forth, back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Banner P.O.V.  
I knew Ross had illegally taken my daughter, but I had no way to prove it. Fury refused to go against the government. Carolyn took the whole thing in stride, deciding she was going to help rescue Lily. Her super soldier serum powers had kicked in, making her faster, stronger, and smarter than even Steve.  
We assume it was because she already had traces if the serum in her blood stream, then more was added.  
I sighed as I looked at Carolyn and Steve, playfully bantering. I could never do that with my daughter, not with her locked up. We had still no idea where she was. I leaned back in my chair in the living room, turning on the news with remote.  
"-Officer General Ross assures the public it was just a training exercise," the reporter finishes. I close my eyes. The remote is ripped from my hand. Carolyn is next to my now, Steve sitting up straight looking at the TV.  
"What?" I asked. Carolyn raises her eyebrows.  
"Don't tell me you missed it?" She laughed a little, "you're a scientist. General Ross. Wow, what a coincidence that he happens to be holding your daughter captive. Let's see about this "training exercise."" I perked up as she finished rewinding.  
"A gamma explosion in the desert was believed by many to be a bad result of an army gamma study," said the reporter, "but further military involvement was denied, until a war General Ross, made a statement concerning the explosion in a desert." I turned off the TV.  
"I know where she is," Carolyn, Steve, and I said in unison. I heard a groaning from behind us. We turned to see a ragged Tony rising from behind the bar.  
"What's going on, science bro dudes," Tony hiccuped. He winked at Steve, "hey lady. How's it go-" he fell face first down. We stared for a moment.  
Trust Tony to be Tony.


End file.
